Fuel tanks for vehicles may include one or more vent valves through which fuel vapor may be communicated with a vapor canister that removes hydrocarbons from fuel vapor and/or routes fuel vapor to an engine for combustion in the engine. The vent valve(s) may also control the level to which fuel may be added to a fuel tank during a refilling event.